


I am not Spider-man

by Bwilla



Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Community: transficfest, Gen, Trans Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-02
Updated: 2013-10-02
Packaged: 2017-12-28 06:05:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/988596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bwilla/pseuds/Bwilla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Petra Parker sees that she is being called Spider-man in the paper and reflects on it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I am not Spider-man

“Spider-man” Petra Parker rolled her eyes as she set down the paper. She had recently come into the superhero gig, and her first news report they decided to call her 'Spider-man'. Just because she hadn't transitioned, lacked breasts, they assumed she was a he! 

The worst part was that she couldn't tell the public, well she could but it would definitely be a huge clue to her secret identity. Though, it would come out when 'Spider-man' ended up swinging through the city with 'his' new breasts. And she wasn't going to push back transitioning just because she was a superhero. It's not worth the dysphoria. 

She ran her finger over the name in bold on the cover and sighed. Who was she kidding. Now that she had begun to webswing while she was not physically female, she would always be a man in their eyes. She should have waited, would have if not for the fact that she needed to avenge Uncle Ben. 

She just needed to get over it. The people close to her as Petra all called her by her correct gender, she was better off in that regard than most trans* people even her childhood bully called her a girl. The fact that the masked spider hero will be known as a guy was something she could deal with. She tossed the paper in the trash as she passed. Maybe it wouldn't be that bad. Maybe more people than not will call her Spider-woman, because she is not Spider-man.


End file.
